rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Pollnivneach
Pollnivneach is large town within the Kharidian Desert. This page should serve as archieve of in-character history and any major events that Pollnivneach has experienced, aswell as a list of known rulers. Toner *please contribute Emir Path O. Genic *please contribute Emperor Adalhard (Sarimian/Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Path O. Genic went missing, leaving all of his land to one of his closest friends, Joseph Adalhard, Emperor of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. *The Empire now stretched from eastern Kandarin, throughout Asgarnia and Misthalin into Khardia. *The Empire created guard units to patrol the desert, along with tolls in and out of the cities. *The Empire pulled out after a few months to focus on the rest of their lands, due to the fact that the Empire was too spread out, and the council decided it best to focus souly on Asgarnia and Misthalin. *''Along with the Empire pulling out of Pollnivneach, they also pulled out of Al-Kharid.'' King Kharo Kharis *After the Sarimian Empire pulls out of their desert lands, a local nobleman/guard named Kharo Kharis takes the throne to run the Kingdom of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. During his reign, the population and size of the military are a bit lower than usual... *Not many things significant happened, besides King Kharo meeting The Forgotten Prince, Aeron Genic, son of former Emir Path, and archaelogists studying artifacts in the throne room. *Praetor Henrik of the Vigilis Cruor breeches the palace and kills King Kharo during the Invasion of Al-Kharid, taking Pollnivneach for the Cruor and negotiating giving Al Kharid to Lumbridge. Dominus Bruce Clough (Vigilis Cruor) *Cruor Soldiers soon occupy and take Pollniveach after the assassination of King Kharo. *Pollniveach faces changes in laws, matching with the laws in Vigilis Cruor. *Dominus Bruce and Praetor Henrik Harlowe often visit Pollniveach, as it is one of the golden jewels of Cruor. *Soon after Cruor takes over Falador, Pollniveach laws are changed to suit the new laws established by Vigilis Cruor. *Pollniveach suffers heat up to 100 Degrees(fahrenheit), and many desert storms. *L.C.S. Teams are deployed in Pollniveach bringing water and other medical aid to Pollniveach in their time of need. *The horrible weather conditions ceases, Pollniveach is restored to it's normal status. *After Dominus Bruce leaves Gielinor and Praetor Aztarwyn takes charge, Aztarwyn sends Cruor Forces into a hiding. *Pollniveach was the main hiding spot of the army, before the army packed up and went further south into the desert. *Pollniveach was given to Cira after the Cruor had taken their leave. Cira *please contribute Overlord Thane Nol *Thane assumes control of Pollniveech from his tower, *his empire spreads, but soon falls after his high-rankings betray him, *Thane loses much land in the desert Emir Corvus Cross (Commonwealth of Gielinor) *contribute King Ulrich Cross (Commonwealth of Gielinor/Kingdom of Kharadia) *During the war against the Kinshra that led to the collapse of the Commonwealth, Ulrich broke off from the Commonwealth with the desert lands that he ruled and formed the Kingdom of Kharadia. King Filis & Queen Emma (Kingdom of Kharidia) *After Ulrich lost Falador and disappeared, Duchess Emma of Al Kharid took over the rest of the kingdom. *Elliot Altus, military commander of Lumbridge under Duke Filis, offered to merge with Kharadia, under the condition that Lumbridge would absorb Kharadia and that Filis would be King of Lumbridge and Northern Kharidia while Emma serves under him as Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia. Aztarwyn, Emma's biggest enemy, pressured her into accepting the merge. *Soon after Emma accepted the merge, a scream was heard from upstairs, coming from Emma's son, Blake Bloikon. It was discovered that Emma's husband, Joe, passed away. *Soon after the merge, Luxn Boar of Rimmington, who was an ally of Ulrich, invaded Lumbridge (and he didn't know about the merge until Emma told him as he was mobilizing his troops), and overthrew Filis, reducing the kingdom to Emma's land. *Emma and Filis decided to have a political marriage so they could both be monarchs, which happened after Joe's funeral. Queen Taylor Genic *As a relative of Emma Genic, she receives Pollnivneach with her departure. *Taylor soon disappears from public view. Nasrollah II *Nasrollah personally meets with Emir Urie of Al Kharid to form an alliance and a trade route. *He introduces a special tax on followers of Amascut. James Craven *James gains control of Pollnivneach after seeing how it was not owned by anyone else in a attempt to start a empire, but later on fails after the Ryders gain control of most of Kharidian. Governer James Craven (United Kharidian Empire) *Jason Ryder pays James a visit with his men, Offering James to join his empire. *James felt to prevent war it was the best thing to do. *He later rebels against a Ryder force heading to Pollnivneach and loses the battle Kotomo Polu (Kharidian Sultanate) *Kotomo's govern is brief, and he is soon replaced by Feroze due to his inactivity. Emir Khaled Algerino (Kharidian Sultanate) *Kotomo is replaced by Khaled, who also runs Nardah, Sultan James Craven I (II - South Kharidian Sultanate) *Sultan James Craven I ascends to the throne, after the unision of his territories, Bandit Camp, Nardah, and Pollnivneach. He is coronated under the presence of High Priestess Sabree of Elidinis, and a High Priest of Zaros. Pharaoh Khepri (Menaphite Empire) *With the removal of James Craven and the Cravites from the Kharid, Pharaoh Khepri of the Twin Cities quickly asserts her power and restores Menaphite order to the Kharid. With all lands south of the Shantay under her dominion. Priest-King Imek Es'ir *The Es'ir have long had a presence within the town of Pollnivneach and with the lands restored to Menaphite hands, House Es'ir was raised to rule the town, with the Patriarch Imek Es'ir chosen as Priest-King. *Please Contribute! House Es'ir (Independent) * Please contribute. Saareo Vahar * Pollnivneach is organized as a protectorate of Al Kharid once House Vahar seizes power. * Saareo secures his lands by sending bands of outriders throughout the Beylik who track down and eliminate banditry. * While the stability of Pollnivneach is in tatters, Saareo arrogantly takes up a seat at his sister's council in Al Kharid. * Pollnivneach's militia fail at repelling a bandit raid. Two-third's of the city is pillaged. * Saareo returns to Pollnivneach at the behest of his father, and with Urhen Jakkan in his retinue. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kharidian Category:Incomplete Articles